C-1: A Timely Entrance
The mission "C-1: A Timely Entrance" is the first mission to take place within the Old Clockworks. In this mission, Luigi is tasked with going to get the Dark Moon piece from the Clock Tower, however, after finding that the Clock Tower Gate is broken, he must go fins the Special Compass, from within the mansion. For the location of the Boo, go here. For the gem locations, go here. next to the Clock of the Courtyard]] Mission Blurb "Good news, Luigi. I've noticed the next Dark Moon piece. It's at the top of the Clock Tower. All you've gotta do is mosey on up there and grab it! What could go wrong?" Starting Dialogue "You see that, Luigi? That's where the next Dark Moon piece is. The Old Clockworks! before it was abandoned, this place once produced the finest timepieces ever made. But years of neglect have turned it into a favorite haunt for ghosts. So it wasn't surprising when the Parascope detected a Dark Moon piece inside the Old Clockworks! And after tuning the Parascope a little more, I was actually able to pinpoint its precise location: the top of the Clock Tower! Now, you see this fancy-looking door? That's the Clock Tower Gate. You'll need to get though it in order to climb the Clock Tower. I've highlighted it on your map. We know where the Dark Moon piece is this time, so you won't have to stumble around in the dark! Yep, this'll be a snap! Slick as a whistle! I mean - what could possibly go wrong?" Mission Goals Overall Goal * The Parascope has located a Dark Moon piece at the top of the Clock Tower. Use the elevator behind the Clock Tower Gate to get there. *The Clock Tower Gate is missing some parts! The ghosts that took the parts have been located, but you'll need a special compass to reach them. Search the Drafting Room for it! Other Goals * Get to the Clock Tower Gate. * Retrieve the special compass. Story After arriving outside the factory, Luigi must get inside by turning the wheel to turn the hands on the clock to the time shown on every other clock (3:30). After going through the revealed door, Luigi will get scared by a Greenie that runs off. Since the door he needs to get through is locked, he must find a key. There is a safe in the upper-right corner of the room. Open it with the Strobulb, and grab the gold package within. bring it over to the machine in front of the entrance and open the package for a key. When he enters the Workshop, he can easily stun the two Greenies by blowing up the bomb they're "working" on. He can then progress forward to the Clock Tower Gate. When inside, he'll find the gate is broken, and E. Gadd will call saying: "Good job, Luigi! I see you made it to the gate. Billowing banshees! The clock hands are missing! Ho ho! Oho! Those ghosts sure are a clever bunch. You see, the clock hands operate the Clock Tower Gate. The ghosts figured that out and hid them from us! Incredible! Well, not for us, of course. It's actually pretty terrible. It would take a strong ghost to pry off those clock hands. I'll scan for any powerful paranormal signals. Hold tight. I'll let you know when I find something." Then a Greenie creates a tornado to fight Luigi with, however they can be stunned using the bombs in the ground. Two more will come and give Luigi a key for defeating them. Luigi can now progress more right, into the Cargo Room. E. Gadd will call: "Well, I think I've found our clock thieves. There's a strong signal underground, and I reckon it's them. According to my research, there's a special compass that should help you get down there. It's likely stored somewhere in the Drafting Office. Check your map and hop to it!" In the Cargo Room, Luigi must pull of the curtain and blow up the bomb to let sand into the room. This will bring him to a higher level. He then pulls the stairs down, however, as he reaches the top of the stairs, a Greenie will scare him. Luigi must defeat two Greenies and a Slammer to be able to progress further. As he enters the catwalks of the Clock Tower Gate, he'll need to use the Dark-Light Device to find the missing parts of the catwalk. When he gets to the Drafting Office, he'll need to defeat one Greenie. when he starts spinning the fan to open the secret wall, a Sneaker will scare him away, and he'll need to defeat three more Sneakers. After that, he can go through the secret wall and collect the Special Compass. E. Gadd will call saying: "Whatcha got there, son? Ah! That must be the special compass! I'll bring you back so I can take a gander at it. Hold on a sec." This will complete the mission. After Mission Dialogue "Welcome back, Luigi. I really though getting the Dark Moon piece would be a breeze. Shoulda known those pesky ghosts wouldn't make it easy for us. Speaking of ghosts, let's unload the Poltergust 5000." "OK, let me see that strange special compass...thing." "Well, I'll be! This really is something else! I'm going to need some time to examine it. Perhaps you'd like to visit the Vault in the meantime?" Video Category:Missions Category:Old Clockworks Category:Old Clockworks Missions Category:Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Category:C-1: A Timely Entrance